


More Than Just Fri-Ed-nds?

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: High School, M/M, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform, eene - Freeform, retro van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd and Eddy are hanging out when suddenly a deep conversation arises.





	More Than Just Fri-Ed-nds?

“Can you believe this sky?” Eddy marveled as he and Edd sat on the mattress of the waterbed inside the Retro van. “I never noticed how the stars made so many pictures,” Eddy chuckled turning to Edd who was comfortable sitting beside him. “Do they like to rearrange themselves?”

Ed laughed that cute giggle, making Eddy smile. “No, Eddy, they’re just constellations. You should research each term.”

“Yeah, but that requires brain work!” Eddy moaned playfully jabbing Edd in the side.

Edd retaliated. Eddy jumped, gasping in alarm. They then took part in a war of ticklish jabs until they were both laughing. Finally, they relaxed again in peace.

“So, date night for Ed and May,” Eddy started. 

“They’ve been waiting months for the new Godzilla movie to come out. I actually thought they would have camped out overnight in the parking lot at the movie theater.” 

Eddy burst out laughing, kicking his legs in the air. “Imagine them roastin’ hot dogs over a fire!”

Edd smiled. But then grew silent, staring at the stars. “I’m so delighted that Ed found someone. May is so good 

Eddy nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Ed’s happy.”

“Honestly, I never expected Ed to be the first of us to settle down.”

“He ain’t married yet, sockhead!”

Edd nodded. “Of course not., But, Eddy, don’t you agree that he’s happier. I admit that he’s been sad since their foster parents took them in. May has really made a difference. 

“Yeah.” Eddy silently chuckled to himself. “Arguably, I thought you’d be first.”

“Edd blinked, shocked. “Me?”

“Yeah, you’re the romantic one of us!”

Now he blushed. “Really?”

“You know more about love then me!”

“Oh Eddy, I’m surprised that you don’t have any… girls infatuated over you. You do… um, have an edge, you’re talented and polite, and -”

“Are you sure you’re describing me, Double D?” Eddy asked, skeptically.

“Eddy, I am being honest when I say that you are someone to be admired,” Edd then frowned. “Why would anyone want to be in a relationship with me?”

Now Eddy was shocked, stuttering his words. “Double D, what are you saying? You’re the smartest guy in the whole world! You’re compassionate, and you invent the wildest machines! You need more credit!”

Edd’s lip trembled, little tears appearing. “Oh Eddy, I wish Mother and Father would appreciate me like you and Ed do.”

“So do I.”

Taking a deep and long sigh, Edd’s whole demeanor changed to anger. “They’ve never been proud of me. Ever! No family time, or vacation, or nothing! And whenever they are around it’s nothing but insults or saying I’d be better of if-if…”

“If you weren’t friends with Ed and me?” Eddy finished his sentence.

Guilty, Edd nodded. “But, that’s isn’t true.”

“Well, you would,” Edd confessed.

“What?”

“I agree with them.”

“Why?”

“Ed and I have slowed you down! And don’t keep it a secret that the principal told you that you could have skipped a grade last year!” Eddy confronted, sitting himself up to face Edd better.

Edd’s eyes widened. He was never good at covering a lie. “You knew?”

“Yeah, Kevin was in the office and he told me. And I told Ed. We were sure that you were going to go ahead with it, but then you didn’t. We’re still surprised. Why didn’t yah! You had the greatest chance to get out of school earlier, go to college, and finally escape those so-called parents of yours!”

A tear crawled down Edd’s cheek. “Um, I couldn’t…”

“Why?”

“It’s too complicated!”

Eddy gave him a ‘be serious’ expression. “We’re the Eds. Nothing is complicated!”

“Okay!” Edd admitted in defeat ready to take out strands of his hair. “I-I didn’t want to leave you and Ed! E-Especially… you…”

Silence.

“M-Me?”

Edd nodded. He was ready to pull his hat over his eyes.

“Why do you mean?”

Edd sat up, going to open the door to the retro van. “Perhaps we should call it a night…”

Eddy grabbed Edd’s shoulder. “Not until you explain what you mean!”

“I don’t know how to explain it, Eddy! Even I am confused!”

“Then maybe if you explain it, I’ll understand, and then I can help you understand!”

Taking another deep breath to calm his nerves, Edd sat back into the comfortable mattress. “Eddy… I’ve had these feelings.”

“Yeah,” Eddy said, egging him to continue.

“Since a year ago, or maybe more, I always feel my heart… swell, and pound and my cheeks would flush! I even feel sick to my stomach if you touched my arm, or hugged me! Oh, I’ve researched many books and well, I believe I’m homosexual!”

“You mean you’re gay?” Eddy corrected him.

“Well, they have the same meaning,” Edd said.

“That’s what I prefer to call it!”

“Yes, Eddy…” Edd stopped himself. “Hold on, what do you mean?:

Eddy hesitated, wiping a nervous hand through his hair, messing it up in the process. “Well, ya know…”

“What do I know?” Edd asked placing his hands on his hips.

“You know!”

“No, Eddy, I don’t know! Now, please, talk to me!”

“I think I’m gay for you!”

Silence.

“You…” Edd began.

“Yeah.”

And then he pointed towards himself, at his own heart. “… With me?”

Eddy nodded. “Uh-huh.”

Just then Edd caught sight of the moon. It looked so beautiful. Eddy noticed it, too. 

“How long?” Edd asked.

“Year, or two,” Eddy answered with a shrug.

“I thought you had feelings for Nazz!”

Eddy just looked at his friend as if he were crazy. “Double D, you’re smart, but I have never met someone so aloof!”

“Well, I always see you with Nazz!”

“Never meant that we were together! Yeah, we used to have a fling, but it didn’t work out!”

“Why?” Edd asked, curiously.

Eddy averted his eyes, clearing his throat. “’Cause I like someone else.”

“WHO?”

“YOU!”

Silence.

“M-Me?”

“Do you need brain surgery?!” Eddy yelled ready to shake some sense into Edd. “I-I li-lo… oh, damn it! I’m mad about you, sockhead! Like Ed is for May! Head over heels! Is that how you feel?”

Edd was still in awe from the confession, feeling his heart pound and ready to vomit. “Y-Yes.”

They were quiet, staring at each other, trying to comprehend everything.

“What does this mean?” Edd wondered aloud.

“Well, I was hopin’ you could answer that one,” Eddy replied, averting his gaze, staring up at the bright shine from the moon.

Sitting in silence, Edd and Eddy stared at the starlit sky. Nothing changed. The sky never changed. The life it held on the ground continued to change every day.

Just then, Eddy felt something sweaty, but soft, hook around his hand. “It was Edd’s. Glancing over at him, Eddy’s heart skipped a beat the moment Edd looked at him with that sweet, nervous smile which stretched from ear to ear. 

“We’ll learn together, Eddy,” Edd said to him.

Eddy smiled, trying to mask his own nervous countenance. “Well, that’s good to hear.”

“Shall we depart?” Edd asked.

Eddy shook his head. “Nah, let’s stay here a little longer.”


End file.
